The present invention relates to novel heteroaryl butyric acid compounds and their derivatives useful as pharmaceutical agents, to methods for their production, to pharmaceutical compositions which include these compounds and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, and to pharmaceutical methods of treatment. The novel compounds of the present invention are inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases, e.g., gelatinase A (MMP-2), collagenase-3 (MMP-13), and stromelysin-1 (MMP-3). More particularly, the novel compounds of the present invention are useful in the treatment of atherosclerotic plaque rupture, aortic aneurism, heart failure, restenosis, periodontal disease, corneal ulceration, treatment of burns, decubital ulcers, wound repair, cancer, inflammation, pain, arthritis, osteoporosis, multiple sclerosis, and other autoimmune or inflammatory disorders dependent on the tissue invasion of leukocytes or other activated migrating cells. Additionally, the compounds of the present invention are useful in the treatment of acute and chronic neurodegenerative disorders including stroke, head trauma, spinal cord injury, Alzheimer""s disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, cerebral amyloid angiopathy, AIDS, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, prion diseases, myasthenia gravis, and Duchenne""s muscular dystrophy.
Gelatinase A and stromelysin-1 are members of the matrix metalloproteinase (MMP) family (Woessner J. F., FASEB J., 1991;5:2145-2154). Other members include fibroblast collagenase, neutrophil collagenase, gelatinase B (92 kDa gelatinase), stromelysin-2, stromelysin-3, matrilysin, collagenase 3 (Freije J. M., Diez-Itza I., Balbin M., Sanchez L. M., Blasco R., Tolivia J., and Lopez-Otin C., J. Biol. Chem., 1994;269:16766-16773), and the newly discovered membrane-associated matrix metalloproteinases (Sato H., Takino T., Okada Y., Cao I., Shinagawa A., Yamamoto E., and Seiki M., Nature, 1994;370:61-65).
The catalytic zinc in matrix metalloproteinases is a focal point for inhibitor design. The modification of substrates by introducing chelating groups has generated potent inhibitors such as peptide hydroxymates and thiol-containing peptides. Peptide hydroxamates and the natural endogenous inhibitors of MMPs (TIMPs) have been used successfully to treat animal models of cancer and inflammation.
The ability of the matrix metalloproteinases to degrade various components of connective tissue makes them potential targets for controlling pathological processes. For example, the rupture of an atherosclerotic plaque is the most common event initiating coronary thrombosis. Destabilization and degradation of the extracellular matrix surrounding these plaques by MMPs has been proposed as a cause of plaque fissuring. The shoulders and regions of foam cell accumulation in human atherosclerotic plaques show locally increased expression of gelatinase B, stromelysin-1, and interstitial collagenase. In situ zymography of this tissue revealed increased gelatinolytic and caseinolytic activity (Galis Z. S., Sukhova G. K., Lark M. W., and Libby P., xe2x80x9cIncreased expression of matrix metalloproteinases and matrix degrading activity in vulnerable regions of human atherosclerotic plaquesxe2x80x9d, J. Clin. Invest., 1994;94:2494-2503). In addition, high levels of stromelysin RNA message have been found to be localized to individual cells in atherosclerotic plaques removed from heart transplant patients at the time of surgery (Henney A. M., Wakeley P. R., Davies M. J., Foster K., Hembry R., Murphy G., and Humphries S., xe2x80x9cLocalization of stromelysin gene expression in atherosclerotic plaques by in situ hybridizationxe2x80x9d, Proc. Nat""l. Acad. Sci., 1991;88:8154-8158).
Inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases will have utility in treating degenerative aortic disease associated with thinning of the medial aortic wall. Increased levels of the proteolytic activities of MMPs have been identified in patients with aortic aneurisms and aortic stenosis (Vine N. and Powell J. T., xe2x80x9cMetalloproteinases in degenerative aortic diseasesxe2x80x9d, Clin. Sci., 1991;81:233-239).
Heart failure arises from a number of diverse etiologies, but a common characteristic is cardiac dilation, which has been identified as an independent risk factor for mortality (Lee T. H., Hamilton M. A., Stevenson L. W., Moriguchi J. D., Fonarow G. C., Child J. S., Laks H., and Walden J. A., xe2x80x9cImpact of left ventricular size on the survival in advanced heart failurexe2x80x9d, Am. J. Cardiol., 1993;72:672-676). This remodeling of the failing heart appears to involve the breakdown of extracellular matrix. Matrix metalloproteinases are increased in patients with both idiopathic and ischemic heart failure (Reddy H. K., Tyagi S. C., Tjaha I. E., Voelker D. J., Campbell S. E., and Weber K. T., xe2x80x9cActivated myocardial collagenase in idiopathic dilated cardiomyopathyxe2x80x9d, Clin. Res., 1993;41:660A; Tyagi S. C., Reddy H. K., Voelker D., Tjara I. E., and Weber K. T., xe2x80x9cMyocardial collagenase in failing human heartxe2x80x9d, Clin. Res., 1993;41:681A). Animal models of heart failure have shown that the induction of gelatinase is important in cardiac dilation (Armstrong P. W., Moe G. W., Howard R. J., Grima E. A., and Cruz T. F., xe2x80x9cStructural remodeling in heart failure: gelatinase inductionxe2x80x9d, Can. J. Cardiol., 1994; 10:214-220), and cardiac dilation precedes profound deficits in cardiac function (Sabbah H. N., Kono T., Stein P. D., Mancini G. B., and Goldstein S., xe2x80x9cLeft ventricular shape changes during the course of evolving heart failurexe2x80x9d, Am. J. Physiol., 1992;263:H266-270).
Neointimal proliferation, leading to restenosis, frequently develops after coronary angioplasty. The migration of vascular smooth muscle cells (VSMCs) from the tunica media to the neointima is a key event in the development and progression of many vascular diseases and a highly predictable consequence of mechanical injury to the blood vessel (Bendeck M. P., Zempo N., Clowes A. W., Galardy R. E., and Reidy M., xe2x80x9cSmooth muscle cell migration and matrix metalloproteinase expression after arterial injury in the ratxe2x80x9d, Circulation Research, 1994;75:539-545). Northern blotting and zymographic analyses indicated that gelatinase A was the principal MMP expressed and excreted by these cells. Further, antisera capable of selectively neutralizing gelatinase A activity also inhibited VSMC migration across basement membrane barrier. After injury to the vessel, gelatinase A activity increased more than 20-fold as VSMCs underwent the transition from a quiescent state to a proliferating, motile phenotype (Pauly R. R., Passaniti A., Bilato C., Monticone R., Cheng L., Papadopoulos N., Gluzband Y. A., Smith L., Weinstein C., Lakatta E., and Crow M. T., xe2x80x9cMigration of cultured vascular smooth muscle cells through a basement membrane barrier requires type IV collagenase activity and is inhibited by cellular differentiationxe2x80x9d, Circulation Research, 1994;75:41-54).
Collagenase and stromelysin activities have been demonstrated in fibroblasts isolated from inflamed gingiva (Uitto V. J., Applegren R., and Robinson P. J., xe2x80x9cCollagenase and neutral metalloproteinase activity in extracts from inflamed human gingivaxe2x80x9d, J. Periodontal Res., 1981;16:417-424), and enzyme levels have been correlated to the severity of gum disease (Overall C. M., Wiebkin O. W., and Thonard J. C., xe2x80x9cDemonstrations of tissue collagenase activity in vivo and its relationship to inflammation severity in human gingivaxe2x80x9d, J. Periodontal Res., 1987;22:81-88). Proteolytic degradation of extracellular matrix has been observed in comeal ulceration following alkali burns (Brown S. I., Weller C. A., and Wasserman H. E., xe2x80x9cCollagenolytic activity of alkali burned corneasxe2x80x9d, Arch. Ophthalmol., 1969;81:370-373). Thiol-containing peptides inhibit the collagenase isolated from alkali-burned rabbit corneas (Burns F. R., Stack M. S., Gray R. D., and Paterson C. A., Invest. Ophthalmol., 1989;30:1569-1575).
Stromelysin is produced by basal keratinocytes in a variety of chronic ulcers (Saarialho-Kere U. K., Ulpu K., Pentland A. P., Birkedal-Hansen H., Parks W. O., and Welgus H. G., xe2x80x9cDistinct Populations of Basal Keratinocytes Express Stromelysin-1 and Stromelysin-2 in Chronic Woundsxe2x80x9d, J. Clin. Invest., 1994;94:79-88).
Stromelysin-1 mRNA and protein were detected in basal keratinocytes adjacent to but distal from the wound edge in what probably represents the sites of the proliferating epidermis. Stromelysin-1 may thus prevent the epidermis from healing.
Davies, et al., (Cancer Res., 1993;53:2087-2091) reported that a peptide hydroxymate, BB-94, decreased the tumor burden and prolonged the survival of mice bearing human ovarian carcinoma xenografts. A peptide of the conserved MMP propeptide sequence was a weak inhibitor of gelatinase A and inhibited human tumor cell invasion through a layer of reconstituted basement membrane (Melchiori A., Albili A., Ray J. M., and Stetler-Stevenson W. G., Cancer Res., 1992;52:2353-2356). The natural tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinase-2 (TIMP-2) also showed blockage of tumor cell invasion in in vitro models (DeClerck Y. A., Perez N., Shimada H., Boone T. C., Langley K. E., and Taylor S. M., Cancer Res., 1992;52:701-708). Studies of human cancers have shown that gelatinase A is activated on the invasive tumor cell surface (Strongin A. Y., Marmer B. L., Grant G. A., and Goldberg G. I., J. Biol. Chem., 1993;268:14033-14039) and is retained there through interaction with a receptor-like molecule (Monsky W. L., Kelly T., Lin C.-Y., Yeh Y., Stetler-Stevenson W. G., Mueller S. C., and Chen W.-T., Cancer Res., 1993;53:3159-3164).
Inhibitors of MMPs have shown activity in models of tumor angiogenesis (Taraboletti G., Garofalo A., Belotti D., Drudis T., Borsotti P., Scanziani E., Brown P. D., and Giavazzi R., Journal of the National Cancer Institute, 1995;87:293 and Benelli R., Adatia R., Ensoli B., Stetler-Stevenson W. G., Santi L., and Albini A, Oncology Research, 1994;6:251-257).
Several investigators have demonstrated consistent elevation of stromelysin and collagenase in synovial fluids from osteo- and rheumatoid arthritis patients as compared to controls (Walakovits L. A., Moore V. L., Bhardwaj N., Gallick G. S., and Lark M. W., xe2x80x9cDetection of stromelysin and collagenase in synovial fluid from patients with rheumatoid arthritis and post-traumatic knee injuryxe2x80x9d, Arthritis Rheum., 1992;35:35-42; Zafarullah M., Pelletier J. P., Cloutier J. M., and Marcel-Pelletier J., xe2x80x9cElevated metalloproteinases and tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinase mRNA in human osteoarthritic synoviaxe2x80x9d, J. Rheumatol., 1993;20:693-697). TIMP-1 and TIMP-2 prevented the formation of collagen fragments, but not proteoglycan fragments in both the bovine nasal and pig articular cartilage models for arthritis, while a synthetic peptide hydroxamate could prevent the formation of both fragments (Andrews H. J., Plumpton T. A., Harper G. P., and Cawston T. E., Agents Actions, 1992;37:147-154; Ellis A. J., Curry V. A., Powell E. K., and Cawston T. E., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 1994;201:94-101).
Gijbels, et al., (J. Clin. Invest., 1994;94:2177-2182) recently described a peptide hydroxamate, GM6001, that suppressed the development or reversed the clinical expression of experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE) in a dose dependent manner, suggesting the use of MMP inhibitors in the treatment of autoimmnune inflammatory disorders such as multiple sclerosis.
A recent study by Madri has elucidated the role of gelatinase A in the extravasation of T-cells from the blood stream during inflammation (Ramanic A. M., and Madri J. A., xe2x80x9cThe Induction of 72-kDa Gelatinase in T Cells upon Adhesion to Endothelial Cells is VCAM-1 Dependentxe2x80x9d, J. Cell Biology, 1994;125:1165-1178). This transmigration past the endothelial cell layer is coordinated with the induction of gelatinase A and is mediated by binding to the vascular cell adhesion molecule-1 (VCAM-1). Once the barrier is compromised, edema and inflammation are produced in the CNS. Also, leukocytic migration across the blood-brain barrier is known to be associated with the inflammatory response in EAE. Inhibition of the metalloproteinase gelatinase A would block the degradation of extracellular matrix by activated T-cells that is necessary for CNS penetration.
These studies provide the basis for the expectation that an effective inhibitor of gelatinase A and/or stromelysin-1 would have value in the treatment of diseases involving disruption of extracellular matrix resulting in inflammation due to lymphocytic infiltration, inappropriate migration of metastatic or activated cells, or loss of structural integrity necessary for organ function.
Neuroinflammatory mechanisms are implicated in a broad range of acute and chronic neurodegenerative disorders, including stroke, head trauma, multiple sclerosis, and Alzheimer""s disease, to name a few (McGeer E. G., and McGeer P. L., xe2x80x9cNeurodegeneration and the immune systemxe2x80x9d, In: Calne D. B., ed. Neurodegenerative Diseases, W. B. Saunders, 1994:277-300). Other disorders that may involve neuroinflanmmatory mechanisms include amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (Leigh P. N., xe2x80x9cPathogenic mechanisms in amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and other motor neuron disordersxe2x80x9d, In: Calne D. B., ed., Neurodegenerative Diseases, W. B. Saunders, 1994:473-88), cerebral amyloid angiopathy (Mandybur T. I. and Balko G., xe2x80x9cCerebral amyloid angiopathy with granulomatous angiitis ameliorated by steroid-cytoxan treatmentxe2x80x9d, Clin. Neuropharm., 1992;15:241-7), AIDS (Gendelman H. E. and Tardieu M., xe2x80x9cMacrophages/microglia and the pathophysiology of CNS injuries in AIDSxe2x80x9d, J. Leukocyte Biol., 1994;56:387-8), Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, prion diseases, and certain disorders involving the peripheral nervous system, such as myasthenia gravis and Duchenne""s muscular dystrophy. Neuroinflammation, which occurs in response to brain injury or autoimmune disorders, has been shown to cause destruction of healthy tissue (Martin R., MacFarland H. F., and McFarlin D. E., xe2x80x9cImmunological aspects of demyelinating diseasesxe2x80x9d, Annul Rev. Immunol., 1992;10:153-87; Clark R. K., Lee E. V., Fish C. J., et al., xe2x80x9cDevelopment of tissue damage, inflammation and resolution following stroke: an immunohistochemical and quantitative planimetric studyxe2x80x9d, Brain Res. Bull., 1993;31:565-72; Giulian D. and Vaca K., xe2x80x9cInflammatory glia mediate delayed neuronal damage after ischemia in the central nervous systemxe2x80x9d, Stroke, 1993;24(Suppl 12):184-90; Patterson P. H., xe2x80x9cCytokines in Alzheimer""s disease and multiple sclerosisxe2x80x9d, Cur. Opinion Neurobiol. 1995;5:642-6; McGeer P. L., Rogers J., and McGeer E. G., xe2x80x9cNeuroimmune mechanisms in Alzheimer disease pathogenesisxe2x80x9d, Alzheimer Dis. Assoc. Disorders, 1994;8:149-58; Martin R. and McFarland H. F., xe2x80x9cImmunological aspects of experimental allergic encephalomyelitis and multiple sclerosisxe2x80x9d, Crit. Rev. Clin. Lab. Sci., 1995;32:121-82; Rogers J., Webster S., Lue L. F., et al., xe2x80x9cInflammation and Alzheimer""s disease pathogenesisxe2x80x9d, In: Neurobiology of Aging, 1996;17:681-686; Rothwell N. J. and Relton J. K., xe2x80x9cInvolvement of cytokines in acute neurodegeneration in the CNSxe2x80x9d, Neurosci. Biobehav. Rev., 1993;17:217-27). The pathological profiles and clinical courses of these disorders differ widely, but they all have in common the participation of immune/inflammatory elements in the disease process. In particular, many neurodegenerative disorders are characterized by large numbers of reactive microglia in postmortem brain samples, indicative of an active inflammatory process (McGeer E. G. and McGeer P. L., supra., 1994).
Increasing attention is being directed toward inflammatory mechanisms in Alzheimer""s disease. Several lines of evidence support the involvement of neuroinflammation in Alzheimer""s disease: 1) There is a significant increase in inflammatory markers in the Alzheimer brain, including acute phase reactants, cytokines, complement proteins, and MHC molecules (McGeer, et al., supra., 1994; Rogers, et al., supra.); 2) There is evidence that xcex2-amyloid induces neurodegenerative changes primarily through interactions with inflammatory molecules, and that inflammation alone is sufficient to induce neurodegeneration (Rogers et al., supra); and 3) Growing epidemiological data indicate that antiinflammatory therapy can delay the onset and slow the progression of Alzheimer""s disease (McGeer P. L. and Rogers J., xe2x80x9cAnti-inflammatory agents as a therapeutic approach to Alzheimer""s diseasexe2x80x9d, Neurology, 1992;42:447-9; Canadian Study of Health and Aging, xe2x80x9cRisk factors for Alzheimer""s disease in Canadaxe2x80x9d, Neurology, 1994;44:2073-80; Lucca U., Tettarnanti M., Forloni G., and Spagnoli A., xe2x80x9cNonsteroidal antiinflammatory drug use in Alzheimer""s diseasexe2x80x9d, Biol. Psychiatry, 1994;36:854-66; Hampel H. and Mxc3xcller N., xe2x80x9cInflammatory and immunological mechanisms in Alzheimer""s diseasexe2x80x9d, DNandP, 1995;8:599-608; Breitner J. C. S., Gau B. A., Welsh K. A., et al., xe2x80x9cInverse association of anti-inflammatory treatments and Alzheimer""s disease: Initial results of a co-twin control studyxe2x80x9d, Neurology, 1994;44:227-32; Breitner J. C. S., Welsh K. A., Helms M. J., et al., xe2x80x9cDelayed onset of Alzheimer""s disease with nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory and histamine H2 blocking drugsxe2x80x9d, Neurobiol. Aging, 1995;16:523-30; Andersen K., Launcr L. J., Ott A., Hoes A. W., Breteler M. M. B., and Hofman A., xe2x80x9cDo nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs decrease the risk for Alzheimer""s disease? The Rotterdam Studyxe2x80x9d, Neurology, 1995;45:1441-5; Rich J. B., Rasmusson D. X., Folstein M. F., et al., xe2x80x9cNonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs in Alzheimer""s diseasexe2x80x9d, Neurology, 1995;45:51-5; Aisen P. S., xe2x80x9cAnti-inflammatory therapy for Alzheimer""s diseasexe2x80x9d, Dementia, 1995;9:173-82; Rogers, et al., supra). Chronic use of nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDs), most commonly for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis, decreases the probability of developing Alzheimer""s disease, and there is reason to believe that other antiinflammatory agents may also be effective, although direct evidence for the efficacy of such treatments is lacking (Hamper and Muller, supra., 1995). Furthermore, virtually all of the currently available compounds, which include corticosteroids, NSAIDs, antimalarial drugs, and colchicine, have serious drawbacks that make them undesirable in the treatment of chronic disorders. Glucocorticoids, which are in wide clinical use as antiinflammatory/immuno-suppressive drugs, can be directly neurotoxic and also are toxic to systemic organs at moderate to high doses. NSAIDs have gastrointestinal and renal side effects that obviate long-term use in most people, and few of them cross the blood-brain barrier in significant amounts. The toxic properties of chloroquine compounds and colchicine also are well known. An antiinflammatory drug that is well-tolerated by patients and that crosses the blood-brain barrier has significant advantages for the treatment of acute and chronic degenerative diseases of the central nervous system.
Copending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 60/025,814, filed Sep. 4, 1996, and Ser. No. 60/027,138, filed Oct. 2, 1996, disclose a series of biphenyl butyric acids as inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases.
We have identified a series of heteroaryl butyric acid compounds and their derivatives that are inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases, particularly collagenase-3, stromelysin-1 and gelatinase A, and thus useful as agents for the treatment of multiple sclerosis, atherosclerotic plaque, rupture, restenosis, aortic aneurism, heart failure, periodontal disease, corneal ulceration, treatment of burns, decubital ulcers, wound repair, cancer, inflammation, pain, arthritis, osteoporosis, or other autoimmune or inflammatory diseases dependent upon tissue invasion by leukocytes or other activated migrating cells, acute and chronic neurodegenerative disorders including stroke, head trauma, spinal cord injury, Alzheimer""s disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, cerebral amyloid angiopathy, AIDS, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s diseases, prion diseases, myasthenic gravis, and Duchenne""s muscular dystrophy.
Accordingly, a first aspect of the present invention is a compound of Formula I 
wherein A is 
R and R1 are the same or different and are
hydrogen,
alkyl,
halogen,
nitro,
cyano,
trifluoromethyl,
OCF3,
OCF2H,
OCH2F,
xe2x80x94OR6 wherein R6 is hydrogen,
alkyl,
aryl,
arylalkyl,
heteroaryl, or
cycloalkyl, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 and R6a are the same or different and are as defined above for R6, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above,
xe2x80x94SR6 wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above,
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OR6 wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 and R6a are the same or different and are as defined above for R6, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 and R6a are the same or different and are as defined above for R6, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above,
cycloalkyl, or
heteroaryl;
R2 is OR6 wherein R6 is as defined above, or 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 and R6a are the same or different and are as defined above for R6;
R3, R3a, R4, and R4a are the same or different and are
hydrogen,
fluorine,
alkyl,
xe2x80x94(CH2)n-aryl wherein n is an integer from 1 to 6,
xe2x80x94(CH2)n-heteroaryl wherein n is as defined above,
xe2x80x94(CH2)n-cycloalkyl wherein n is as defined above,
xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94(CH2)q-aryl wherein X is O, S, SO, SO2, or NH, and p and q are each zero or an integer of 1 to 6, and the sum of p+q is not greater than six,
xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94(CH2)q-heteroaryl wherein X, p, and q are as defined above, or
xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R7 wherein R7 is
N-phthalimido,
N-2,3-naphthylimido,
xe2x80x94OR6 wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 and R6a are the same or different and are as defined above for R6,
xe2x80x94SR6 wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 and R6a are the same or different and are as defined above for R6, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, or 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 and R6a are the same or different and are as defined above for R6, and
n is as defined above;
R5 is OH, SH, or OR5a wherein R5a is alkyl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, or acyloxymethyl; with the proviso that R3, R3a, R4, and R4a are hydrogen or at least one of R3, R3a, R4, or R4a is fluorine; with the further proviso that A and Q are not both phenyl; with the further proviso that when the atom to which R or R1 is attached is nitrogen, R or R1 is not halogen; and with the further proviso that Q may optionally be substituted on carbon with fluorine;
and corresponding isomers thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A second aspect of the present invention is a compound of Formula II 
wherein A is 
R and R1 are the same or different and are
hydrogen,
alkyl,
halogen,
nitro,
cyano,
trifluoromethyl,
OCF3,
OCF2H,
OCH2F,
xe2x80x94OR6 wherein R6 is hydrogen,
alkyl,
aryl,
arylalkyl,
heteroaryl, or
cycloalkyl, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 and R6a are the same or different and are as defined above for R6, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above,
xe2x80x94SR6 wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above,
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OR6 wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 and R6a are the same or different and are as defined above for R6, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 and R6a are the same or different and are as defined above for R6, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above,
cycloalkyl, or
heteroaryl; 
R3, R3a, R4, and R4a are the same or different and are
hydrogen,
fluorine,
alkyl,
xe2x80x94(CH2)n-aryl wherein n is an integer from 1 to 6,
xe2x80x94(CH2)n-heteroaryl wherein n is as defined above,
xe2x80x94(CH2)n-cycloalkyl wherein n is as defined above,
xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94(CH2)q-aryl wherein X is O, S, SO, SO2, or NH, and p and q are each zero or an integer of 1 to 6, and the sum of p+q is not greater than six,
xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94(CH2)q-heteroaryl wherein X, p, and q are as defined above,
or
xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R7 wherein R7 is
N-phthalimido,
N-2,3-naphthylimido,
xe2x80x94OR6 wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 and R6a are the same or different and are as defined above for R6,
xe2x80x94SR6 wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, defined above for R6, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 is as defined above, or 
xe2x80x83wherein R6 and R6a are the same or different and are as defined above for R6, and
n is as defined above;
R5 is OH, SH, or OR5a wherein R5a is alkyl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, or acyloxymethyl;
with the proviso that at least one of R3, R3a, R4, or R4a is fluorine; with the further proviso that A and Q are not both phenyl; with the further proviso that when the atom to which R or R1 is attached is nitrogen, R or R1 is not halogen; and with the further proviso that Q may optionally be substituted on carbon with fluorine; and corresponding isomers thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
As matrix metalloproteinase inhibitors, the compounds of Formula I and Formula II are useful as agents for the treatment of multiple sclerosis. They are also useful as agents for the treatment of atherosclerotic plaque rupture, aortic aneurism, heart failure, restenosis, periodontal disease, corneal ulceration, treatment of burns, decubital ulcers, wound repair, cancer metastasis, tumor angiogenesis, inflammation, pain, arthritis, osteoporosis, and other autoimmune or inflammatory disorders dependent upon tissue invasion by leukocytes or other activated migrating cells, acute and chronic neurodegenerative disorders including stroke, head trauma, spinal cord injury, Alzheimer""s disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, cerebral amyloid angiopathy, AIDS, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, prion diseases, myasthenia gravis, and Duchenne""s muscular dystrophy.
A still further embodiment of the present invention is a pharmaceutical composition for administering an effective amount of a compound of Formulas I or II in unit dosage form in the treatment methods mentioned above. Finally, the present invention is directed to methods for production of compounds of Formula I or II.
In the compounds of Formula I and Formula II, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d means a straight or branched hydrocarbon radical having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms and includes, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cthioalkoxyxe2x80x9d are O-alkyl or S-alkyl of from 1 to 6 carbon atoms as defined above for xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d means a saturated hydrocarbon ring having 3 to 8 carbon atoms and includes, for example, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d means an aromatic radical which is a phenyl group, a phenyl group substituted by 1 to 4 substituents selected from alkyl as defined above, alkoxy as defined above, thioalkoxy as defined above, hydroxy, halogen, trifluoromethyl, amino, alkylamino as defined above for alkyl, dialkylamino as defined above for alkyl, nitro, cyano, carboxy, SO3H, CHO, 
as defined above for alkyl, 
as defined above for alkyl, 
as defined above for alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n2xe2x80x94NH2 wherein n2 is an integer of 1 to 5, xe2x80x94(CH2)n2xe2x80x94NH-alkyl as defined above for alkyl and n2, xe2x80x94CH2)n2xe2x80x94N(alkyl)2 as defined above for alkyl and n2, 
as defined above for alkyl, and n2 and 
as defined above for alkyl and n2.
The term xe2x80x9carylalkylxe2x80x9d means an aromatic radical attached to an alkyl radical wherein aryl and alkyl are as defined above for example benzyl, phenylethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, (4-chlorophenyl)methyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cacyloxymethylxe2x80x9d means a group of the formula 
wherein alkyl is as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d means a heteroaromatic radical and includes, for example, a heteroaromatic radical which is 2- or 3-thienyl, 2- or 3-furanyl, 2- or 3-pyrrolyl, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl, 3- or 4-pyridazinyl, 1H-indol-6-yl, 1H-indol-5-yl, 1H-benzimidazol-6-yl, 1H-benzimidazol-5-yl, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl, 3-, 4-, or 5-isothiazolyl, 2-, 4-, or 5-imidazolyl, 3-, 4-, or 5-pyrazolyl, or 2- or 5-thiadiazolyl.
xe2x80x9cHalogenxe2x80x9d is fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or iodine.
xe2x80x9cAlkali metalxe2x80x9d is a metal in Group IA of the periodic table and includes, for example, lithium, sodium, potassium, and the like.
Some of the compounds of Formula I and Formula II wherein R5 is OH are capable of further forming pharmaceutically acceptable carboxylic esters which are suitable as prodrugs. All of these carboxylic esters are within the scope of the present invention.
Pharmaceutically acceptable carboxylic esters of compounds of Formula I and Formula II include alkyl, cycloalkyl, arylalkyl, or acyloxymethyl esters.
The alkyl, cycloalkyl, and arylalkyl carboxylic esters of compounds of Formula I and Formula II can be prepared by methods known to one skilled in the art. For example, the corresponding carboxylic acids can be allowed to react directly with a suitable alcohol in the presence of a suitable acid catalyst to give the carboxylic esters. Alternatively, the carboxylic acids can be allowed to react with one of a number of suitable activating agents, which are known to one skilled in the art, followed by reaction with a suitable alcohol to give the carboxylic esters. Additionally for the 4-hydroxyimino-butyric acids of the present invention, the carboxylic acids can be allowed to cyclo-dehydrate using one of a number of methods known to one skilled in the art to give a cyclic 4,5-dihydro-6-oxo-6H-1,2-oxazine intermediate, which can be allowed to react with a suitable alcohol optionally in the presence of a suitable acid or base catalyst to give the carboxylic esters.
The acyloxymethyl esters of compounds of Formula I and Formula II can be prepared by methods known to one skilled in the art. For example, the corresponding carboxylic acids can be allowed to react first with a suitable base to give the carboxylate anion, followed by reaction with a carboxylic halomethyl ester, which can be obtained from commercial suppliers or prepared by methods known to one skilled in the art, optionally in the presence of a suitable agent to activate the carboxylic halomethyl ester, which are known to one skilled in the art, to give the acyloxymethyl esters.
Some of the compounds of Formula I and Formula II are capable of further forming both pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition and/or base salts. All of these forms are within the scope of the present invention.
Pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of the compounds of Formula I and Formula II include salts derived from nontoxic inorganic acids such as hydrochloric, nitric, phosphoric, sulfuric, hydrobromic, hydriodic, hydrofluoric, phosphorous, and the like, as well as the salts derived from nontoxic organic acids, such as aliphatic mono- and dicarboxylic acids, phenyl-substituted alkanoic acids, hydroxy alkanoic acids, alkanedioic acids, aromatic acids, aliphatic and aromatic sulfonic acids, etc. Such salts thus include sulfate, pyrosulfate, bisulfate, sulfite, bisulfite, nitrate, phosphate, monohydrogenphosphate, dihydrogenphosphate, metaphosphate, pyrophosphate, chloride, bromide, iodide, acetate, trifluoroacetate, propionate, caprylate, isobutyrate, oxalate, malonate, succinate, suberate, sebacate, fumarate, maleate, mandelate, benzoate, chlorobenzoate, methylbenzoate, dinitrobenzoate, phthalate, benzenesulfonate, toluenesulfonate, phenylacetate, citrate, lactate, maleate, tartrate, methanesulfonate, and the like. Also contemplated are salts of amino acids such as arginate and the like and gluconate, galacturonate (see, for example, Berge S. M., et al., xe2x80x9cPharmaceutical Salts,xe2x80x9d J. of Pharma. Sci., 1977;66:1).
The acid addition salts of said basic compounds are prepared by contacting the free base form with a sufficient amount of the desired acid to produce the salt in the conventional manner. The free base form may be regenerated by contacting the salt form with a base and isolating the free base in the conventional manner. The free base forms differ from their respective salt forms somewhat in certain physical properties such as solubility in polar solvents, but otherwise the salts are equivalent to their respective free base for purposes of the present invention.
Pharmaceutically acceptable base addition salts are formed with metals or amines, such as alkali and alkaline earth metals or organic amines. Examples of metals used as cations are sodium, potassium, magnesium, calcium, and the like. Examples of suitable amines are N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, dicyclohexylamine, ethylenediamine, N-methylglucamine, and procaine (see, for example, Berge S. M., et al., xe2x80x9cPharmaceutical Salts,xe2x80x9d J. of Pharma Sci., 1977;66:1).
The base addition salts of said acidic compounds are prepared by contacting the free acid form with a sufficient amount of the desired base to produce the salt in the conventional manner. The free acid form may be regenerated by contacting the salt form with an acid and isolating the free acid in the conventional manner. The free acid forms differ from their respective salt forms somewhat in certain physical properties such as solubility in polar solvents, but otherwise the salts are equivalent to their respective free acid for purposes of the present invention.
Certain of the compounds of the present invention can exist in unsolvated forms as well as solvated forms, including hydrated forms. In general, the solvated forms, including hydrated forms, are equivalent to unsolvated forms and are intended to be encompassed within the scope of the present invention.
Certain of the compounds of the present invention possess one or more chiral centers and each center may exist in the R or S configuration. The present invention includes all diastereomeric, enantiomeric, and epimeric forms as well as the appropriate mixtures thereof. Additionally, the compounds of the present invention may exist as geometric isomers. The present invention includes all cis, trans, syn, anti, entgegen (E), and zusammen (Z) isomers as well as the appropriate mixtures thereof.
In the first embodiment of the invention, a preferred compound of Formula I is one wherein R2 is OH or OCH3; and R3, R3a, R4, and R4a are hydrogen.
In the first embodiment of the invention, another preferred compound of Formula I is one wherein R2 is OH or OCH3; and at least one of R3, R3a, R4, and R4a is fluorine.
Particularly valuable in the first embodiment of the invention is a compound selected from the group consisting of:
4-[4-(5-Chloro-thiophen-2-yl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[4-(5-Chloro-thiophen-2-yl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid, 2,2-dimethyl-propionyloxymethyl ester;
4-[4-(5-Chloro-thiophen-2-yl)-phenyl]-4-methoxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[4-(5-Bromo-thiophen-2-yl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[4-(5-Fluoro-thiophen-2-yl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[4-(5-Chloro-3-fluoro-thiophen-2-yl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-Hydroxyimino4-[4-(5-trifluoromethyl-thiophen-2-yl)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-[5-(4-Chloro-phenyl)-thiophen-2-yl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[5-(4-Bromo-phenyl)-thiophen-2-yl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[5-(4-Fluoro-phenyl)thiophen-2-yl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[5-(4-Chloro-2-fluoro-phenyl)-thiophen-2-yl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[5-(4-Cyano-phenyl)-thiophen-2-yl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-Hydroxyimino-4-[5-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-thiophen-2-yl)-butyric acid;
4-Hydroxyimino4-[5-4-methylsulfanyl-phenyl)thiophen-2-yl)-butyric acid;
4-[4-(5-Chloro-thiazol-2-yl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[4-(2-Chloro-thiazol-5-yl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[4-(5-Chloro-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[5-(4-Chloro-phenyl)-pyrimidin-2-yl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[2-(4-Chloro-phenyl)-pyrimidin-5-yl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[4-(2-Chloro-pyrimidin-5-yl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[4-(5-Chloro-pyrimidin-2-yl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[5-(4-Chloro-phenyl)-pyrazin-2-yl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[4-(5-Chloro-pyrazin-2-yl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[4-(5-Fluoro-isoxazol-3-yl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[4-(3-Fluoro-isoxazol-5-yl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[4-(5-Fluoro-isothiazol-3-yl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-[4-(3-Fluoro-isothiazol-5-yl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid;
4-Hydroxyimino4-[4-(2-methoxy-pyrimidin-5-yl)-phenyl-butyric acid; and
4-Hydroxyimino4-(4-pyrazol-1-phenyl)-butyric acid.
Most particularly, valuable in the first embodiment of the invention is 4-[4-(5-Chloro-thiophen-2-yl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxyimino-butyric acid.
In the second embodiment of the invention, a preferred compound of Formula II is one wherein
Z is 
xe2x80x83and
R3 and R3a are fluorine.
In another second embodiment of the invention, a preferred compound of Formula II is one wherein
Z is 
xe2x80x83and
R4 and R4a are fluorine.
In a second embodiment of the invention, a more preferred compound of Formula II is one wherein
Z is 
xe2x80x83and
R3 is fluorine.
In a second embodiment of the invention, another more preferred compound of Formula II is one wherein
Z is 
xe2x80x83and
R4 is fluorine.
In another second embodiment of the invention, a preferred compound of Formula II is one wherein
Z is 
xe2x80x83and
R3 and R3a are fluorine.
In another second embodiment of the invention, a preferred compound of Formula II is one wherein
Z is 
xe2x80x83and
R4 and R4a are fluorine.
In another second embodiment of the invention, a preferred compound of Formula II is one wherein
Z is 
xe2x80x83and
R3 is fluorine.
In another second embodiment of the invention, a preferred compound of Formula II is one wherein
Z is 
xe2x80x83and
R4 is fluorine.
Particularly valuable in the second embodiment of the invention is 4-[4-(5-Chloro-thiophen-2-yl)-phenyl]-4-oxo-butyric acid; and corresponding isomers thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The compounds of Formula I and Formula II are valuable inhibitors of gelatinase A and/or stromelysin-1 and/or collagenase-3 (MMP-13). It has been shown previously that inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases have efficacy in models of disease states like arthritis and metastasis that depend on modification of the extracellular matrix.
In vitro experiments were carried out which demonstrate the efficacy of compounds of Formula I and Formula II as potent and specific inhibitors of gelatinase A, collagenase-3, and stromelysin-1. Experiments were carried out with the catalytic domains of the proteinases. Table I shows the activity of Examples 1-3 versus MMP-13CD (collagenase-3 catalytic domain), MMP-2CD (gelatinase A catalytic domain), and MMP-3CD (stromelysin-1 catalytic domain). IC50 values were determined using a thiopeptolide substrate, Ac-Pro-Leu-Gly-thioester-Leu-Leu-Gly-OEt (Ye Q.-Z., Johnson L. L., Hupe D. J., and Baragi V., xe2x80x9cPurification and Characterization of the Human Stromelysin Catalytic Domain Expressed in Escherichia colixe2x80x9d, Biochemistry, 1992;31:11231-11235).
The following list contains abbreviations and acronyms used within the schemes and text:
Compounds of the formula H2NR2 can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared by methods generally known to one skilled in the art.
Compounds of Formulas I and II wherein R3a and R4a are hydrogen, Z is Cxe2x95x90O, R5 is OH, Q is not 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, and A, R, R1, R2, R3, and R4 are as defined above can be synthesized by one of three general routes, as set forth in Scheme 1.
Route A involves reaction of a compound of Formula (2) with a suitable metallating agent such as, for example, n-butyl lithium, magnesium metal, and the like to generate an organolithium or organomagnesium salt in situ, followed by reaction of the salt with a suitable silylating agent such as, for example, chlorotrimethylsilane, to give a compound of Formula (3). A compound of Formula (3) can be allowed to react with a suitable metallating agent such as, for example, n-butyl lithium, magnesium(0), and the like to generate an organolithium or organomagnesium salt in situ, followed by reaction of the salt with a suitable metallating agent such as, for example, tri-(n-butyl)tin chloride, triisopropylborate, and the like to give a compound of Formula (4). A compound of Formula (4) can be coupled with a compound of Formula (5), which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared by methods known to one skilled in the art, in the presence of a suitable catalyst such as, for example, tetrakis(triphenyl-phosphine) palladium(0), bis(triphenyl-phosphine)palladium(II)chloride, bis(triphenyl-phosphine)nickel(II)-chloride, [1,1xe2x80x2-bis(diphenyl-phosphino) ferrocene]nickel(II)-chloride, and the like, optionally in the presence of sodium carbonate in a suitable solvent system such as, for example, toluene/water, tetrahydrofuran, dimethyl-formamide, and the like at temperatures between about 25xc2x0 C. and about 150xc2x0 C. to give a compound of Formula (6). Alternatively, a compound of Formula (6) can be prepared from a compound of Formula (11), which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared as described in Scheme 2, by using the methodology for preparing a compound of Formula (3) from a compound of Formula (2). A compound of Formula (6) can be allowed to react under Friedel-Crafts conditions with an acid chloride of Formula (7), prepared according to known methods such as, for example, as reported by Beckett, et al., Synlett, 1993:137, in the presence of a Lewis acid such as, for example, FeCl3, AlCl3, ZnCl2, and the like either neat or in an inert solvent such as, for example, nitrobenzene. dichloromethane, and the like at temperatures between about xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. and about 120xc2x0 C. to give a compound of Formula (8). Alternatively, a compound of Formula (8) can be prepared by allowing a compound of Formula (11) to react with a suitable metallating agent such as, for example, n-butyl lithium, magnesium(0), and the like in a suitable solvent such as, for example, diethyl ether, tert-butyl methyl ether, THF, and the like followed by reaction with a suitable Lewis Acid such as, for example, manganese(II)chloride, zinc(II)chloride, and the like optionally in the presence of lithium bromide and/or iron(III)acetyl-acetonate, followed by reaction with an acid chloride of the Formula (7). Alternatively, a compound of Formula (8) can be prepared by allowing a compound of Formula (11) to react with a suitable metallating agent such as, for example, n-butyl lithium, magnesium(0), and the like in a suitable solvent such as, for example, diethyl ether, tert-butyl methyl ether, THF, and the like, followed by reaction with trin-butyl)tin chloride to give a compound of Formula (12), which in turn can be allowed to react with a compound of Formula (7) in the presence of a suitable catalyst such as, for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), and the like. A compound of Formula (8) can be deprotected using standard methodology known to one skilled in the art such as, for example, excess hydrogen chloride gas, trifluoroacetic acid, or alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium or potassium hydroxide, lithium hydrogen peroxide, and the like, in a suitable solvent such as, for example, dichloromethane, diethyl ether, aqueous methanol, aqueous THF, and the like followed by neutralization of acid or base salts, if any, followed by reaction of the resulting carboxylic acid intermediate with a compound of Formula (9), which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared by methods known to one skilled in the art, optionally in the presence of a suitable base such as sodium or potassium carbonate in a suitable solvent such as ethanol, THF, acetic acid, and the like to give a compound of Formula (10).
Route B involves reaction of a compound of Formula (6), prepared according to Route A, with a suitable acylating agent such as, for example, succinic anhydride under Friedel-Crafts conditions such as those described for Route A to give a compound of Formula (13). A compound of Formula (13) can be allowed to react with a compound of Formula (9) under conditions such as those described for Route A to give a compound of Formula (14). Alternatively, a compound of Formula (6) can be allowed to react with a suitable acylating agent such as, for example, 3-carbomethoxypropionyl chloride and the like under Friedel-Crafts conditions such as those described for Route A to give a compound of Formula (15). Alternatively, a compound of Formula (15) can be prepared by allowing a compound of Formula (11) to react with a suitable metallating agent such as, for example, n-butyl lithium or magnesium(0) in a suitable solvent such as, for example, diethyl ether, tert-butyl methyl ether, THF, and the like followed by reaction with a suitable Lewis Acid such as, for example, manganese(II)-chloride, zinc(II)chloride, and the like optionally in the presence of lithium bromide and/or iron(III)acetylacetonate, followed by reaction with a suitable acid chloride such as, for example, 3-carbomethoxypropionyl chloride and the like. Alternatively, a compound of Formula (15) can be prepared by allowing a compound of Formula (12) to react with a suitable acid chloride such as, for example, 3-carbomethoxypropionyl chloride and the like in the presence of a suitable catalyst such as, for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), and the like. A compound of Formula (15) can be deprotected using standard methodology such as that described for Route A followed by reaction of the resulting carboxylic acid intermediate with a compound of Formula (9) under conditions such as those described for Route A to give a compound of Formula (14).
Route C involves reaction of a compound of Formula (3), prepared according to Route A, under Friedel-Crafts conditions, such as those described for Route A, with an acid chloride of Formula (7) to give a compound of Formula (16). Alternatively, a compound of Formula (16) can be prepared by reacting a compound of Formula (19), which may be obtained from commercial sources or prepared by standard methods known to one skilled in the art, with a compound of Formula (7) under Friedel-Crafts conditions such as those described for Route A. A compound of Formula (16) can be coupled with a compound of Formula (18), which may be obtained from commercial sources or prepared by allowing a compound of Formula (17) to react with a suitable metallating agent such as, for example, n-butyl lithium, magnesium(0), and the like to generate an organolithium or organomagnesium salt in situ, followed by reaction of the salt with a suitable metallating agent such as, for example, tri-(n-butyl)tin chloride, triisopropylborate, and the like, in the presence of a suitable catalyst such as, for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), bis(triphenyl-phosphine)palladium(II)chloride, bis(triphenylphosphine)nickel(II)chloride, [1,1xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene]nickel(II)chloride, and the like optionally in the presence of sodium carbonate in a suitable solvent system such as, for example, toluene/water, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, and the like at temperatures between about 25xc2x0 C. and about 150xc2x0 C. to give a compound of Formula (8). A compound of Formula (8) can be reacted using conditions such as those described for Route A to give a compound of Formula (10).
Alternatively, a compound of Formula (3) can be allowed to react with a suitable acylating agent such as, for example, 3-carbomethoxypropionyl chloride and the like under Friedel-Crafts conditions such as those described for Route A to give a compound of Formula (20). Alternatively, a compound of Formula (20) can be prepared by reacting a compound of Formula (19) with a suitable acylating agent such as, for example, 3-carbomethoxypropionyl chloride and the like under Friedel-Crafts conditions such as those described for Route A. A compound of Formula (20) can be coupled with a compound of Formula (18) using the conditions described previously for Route C to give a compound of Formula (15). A compound of Formula (15) can be reacted using conditions such as those described for Route A to give a compound of Formula (14).
Compounds of Formulas I and II wherein R3a and R4a are hydrogen, Z is Cxe2x95x90O, R5 is OH, Q is not 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, and A, R, R1, R2, R3, and R4 are as defined above can be synthesized according to the sequence described in Scheme 2.
In Scheme 2, a compound of Formula (21), which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared by methods known to one skilled in the art, can be allowed to react with a suitable metallating agent such as, for example, n-butyl lithium, magnesium(0), and the like to generate an organolithium or organomagnesium salt in situ, followed by reaction of the salt with a suitable metallating agent such as, for example, tri-(n-butyl)tin chloride, triisopropylborate, and the like to give a compound of Formula (22). A compound of Formula (22) can be coupled with a compound of Formula (17) in the presence of a suitable catalyst such as, for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II)chloride, bis(triphenylphosphine)nickel(II) chloride, [1,1xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene]nickel(II)chloride, and the like optionally in the presence of sodium carbonate in a suitable solvent system such as, for example, toluene/water, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, and the like at temperatures between about 25xc2x0 C. and about 150xc2x0 C. to give a compound of Formula (23). Alternatively, a compound of Formula (23) can be prepared by coupling a compound of Formula (2 1) with a compound of Formula (18) using conditions described previously. A compound of Formula (23) can be reduced to give a compound of Formula (24) using standard conditions known to one skilled in the art. Alternatively, a compound of Formula (25), which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared by methods known to one skilled in the art, can be coupled with a compound of Formula (18) using conditions such as those described previously to give a compound of Formula (27), which can be deprotected using standard conditions known to one skilled in the art to give a compound of Formula (24). Alternatively, a compound of Formula (25) can be allowed to react with a suitable metallating agent such as, for example, n-butyl lithium, magnesium(0), and the like to generate an organolithium or organomagnesium salt in situ, followed by reaction of the salt with a suitable metallating agent such as, for example, tri-(n-butyl)tin chloride, triisopropylborate, and the like to give a compound of Formula (26), which can be coupled with a compound of Formula (17) using conditions such as those described previously to give a compound of Formula (27), which can be deprotected to give a compound of Formula (24) as described previously. A compound of Formula (24) can be reacted with a nitrite-based oxidizing agent (i.e., Sandmeyer reaction conditions) followed by a suitable source of halogen such as, for example, copper(II)chloride, copper(II)bromide, potassium iodide/HCl, and the like to give a compound of Formula (11). Alternatively, a compound of Formula (11) can be prepared by coupling a compound of Formula (18) with a compound of Formula (29), which can be prepared by reacting a compound of Formula (28) with trifluoromethanesulfonic anhydride, in the presence of a suitable catalyst such as, for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), bis(triphenyl-phosphine)palladium(II)chloride, bis(triphenylphosphine)nickel(II)chloride, [1,1xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene]nickel(II)chloride, and the like optionally in the presence of sodium carbonate in a suitable solvent system such as, for example, toluene/water, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, and the like at temperatures between about 25xc2x0 C. and about 150xc2x0 C. A compound of Formula (11) can be converted to compounds of Formulas (10) and (14) according to the procedures described for Scheme 1, Routes A and B, respectively.
Compounds of Formulas I and II wherein R3a and R4a are hydrogen, Z is Cxe2x95x90O, R5 is OH, Q is 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, and A, R, R1, R2, R3, and R4 are as defined above can be synthesized according to the two routes described in Scheme 3.
Route A involves reaction of a compound of Formula (30), which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared according to methods known to one skilled in the art, with hydrazine in a suitable solvent such as, for example, ethanol, THF, and the like at temperatures between about 0xc2x0 C. and about reflux to give a compound of Formula (31). A compound of Formula (31) can be reacted with a suitable sulfurating agent such as, for example, P4S10 and the like to give a compound of Formula (32). A compound of Formula (32) can be reacted with a suitable acylating agent such as, for example, 2-oxoglutarate, dimethyl ester in the presence of a suitable base such as, for example, triethylamine, pyridine and the like to give a compound of Formula (33). A compound of Formula (33) can be cyclized under acidic conditions such as, for example, in the presence of polyphosphoric acid, phenol and the like at temperatures between about 25xc2x0 C. and about 150xc2x0 C. to give a compound of Formula (34). A compound of Formula (34) can be deprotected and the resulting carboxylic acid reacted with a compound of Formula (9) using conditions described for Scheme 1, Route A to give a compound of Formula (35).
Route B involves reaction of a compound of Formula (36), which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared according to methods known to one skilled in the art, with a thiosemicarbazide (37) in the presence of a suitable acid catalyst such as, for example, p-TsOH, MsOH, Amberlyst 15, and the like under dehydrating conditions such as, for example, in benzene, toluene, and the like at about reflux over a Dean-Stark trap, or in the presence of anhydrous MgSO4, activated 3 angstrom molecular sieves, and the like at temperatures between about 0xc2x0 C. and about reflux to give a compound of Formula (38). A compound of Formula (38) can be oxidatively cyclized using a suitable agent such as, for example, acetic anhydride and the like to give a compound of Formula (39). A compound of Formula (39) can be reacted with a suitable nitrite such as, for example, sodium nitrite, potassium nitrite, and the like followed by reaction with a suitable halogen source such as copper(l)chloride, copper(I)bromide, potassium iodide/HCl, and the like to give a compound of Formula (40). A compound of Formula (40) can be reacted with a suitable metallating agent such as, for example, n-butyl lithium, magnesium metal, and the like to generate an organolithium or organomagnesium salt in situ, followed by reaction of the salt with a suitable silylating agent such as, for example, chlorotrimethylsilane, and the like, to give a compound of Formula (41). A compound of Formula (41) can be allowed to react under Friedel-Crafts conditions, such as those described for Scheme 1, Route A, with an acid chloride of Formula (7) to give a compound of Formula (42). A compound of Formula (42) can be deprotected and the resulting carboxylic acid reacted with a compound of Formula (9) according to Scheme 1, Route A to give a compound of Formula (43). Alternatively, a compound of Formula (41) can be allowed to react under Friedel-Crafts conditions, such as those described for Scheme 1, Route A, with a suitable acid chloride such as, for example, 3-carbomethoxypropionyl chloride and the like to give a compound of Formula (34), which can be converted according to Route A to a compound of Formula (35).
Compounds of Formulas I and II wherein Z is Cxe2x95x90O, R5 is OH, and A, Q. R, R1, R2, R3, R3a, R4, and R4a are as defined for Formula I can be synthesized as set forth in Scheme 4.
In Scheme 4, a compound of Formula (6) is allowed to react with a compound of Formula (44), which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared according to methods known to one skilled in the art, under Friedel-Crafts conditions, such as those described for Scheme 1, Route A, to give a compound of Formula (45). Alternatively, a compound of Formula (45) can be prepared by reaction of a compound of Formula (11) with a suitable metallating agent followed by reaction with a suitable Lewis Acid according to the procedures described for Scheme 1, Route B, followed by reaction with a compound of Formula (44). Alternatively, a compound of Formula (45) can be prepared by reaction of a compound of Formula (12) with a compound of Formula (44) in the presence of suitable catalyst according to the procedures described for Scheme 1, Route B. A compound of Formula (45) can be reacted with a suitable non-nucleophilic base such as, for example, sodium hydride, lithium diisopropylamide, and the like in a suitable solvent such as, for example, THF, tert-butyl methyl ether, and the like at temperatures between about xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. and about 25xc2x0 C. followed by reaction of the resulting enolate derivative with a compound of Formula (46), which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared according to methods known to one skilled in the art, to give a compound of Formula (47). A compound of Formula (47) can be converted to a compound of Formula (48) by either deprotection followed by resolution of the resulting carboxylic acid into its stereoisomers according to methods known to one skilled in the art or by first a resolution into stereoisomers when R11 is a chiral oxazolidinone, followed by deprotection according to methods known to one skilled in the art. A compound of Formula (48) can be reacted with a compound of Formula (9) according to those methods described for Scheme 1, Route A, to give a compound of Formula (49).
Alternatively, a compound of Formula (45) can be reacted with a suitable non-nucleophilic base under suitable conditions such as those described previously followed by reaction of the resulting enolate derivative with a compound of Formula (50), which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared according to methods known to one skilled in the art, or NFSI for R3a equals fluorine to give a compound of Formula (51). A compound of Formula (51) can be reacted with a suitable non-nucleophilic base under suitable conditions such as those described previously followed by reaction with a compound of Formula (46) to give a compound of Formula (52). A compound of Formula (52) can be converted to a compound of Formula (53) by either deprotection followed by resolution of the resulting carboxylic acid into its stereoisomers according to methods known to one skilled in the art or by first a resolution into stereoisomers when R11 is a chiral oxazolidinone, followed by deprotection according to methods known to one skilled in the art. A compound of Formula (53) can be reacted with a compound of Formula (9) according to those methods described for Scheme 1, Route A, to give a compound of Formula (54).
Alternatively, a compound of Formula (52) can be reacted with a suitable non-nucleophilic base under suitable conditions such as those described previously followed by reaction with a compound of Formula (55), which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared according to methods known to one skilled in the art, or NFSI for R4 equals fluorine to give a compound of Formula (56). A compound of Formula (56) can be converted to a compound of Formula (57) by either deprotection followed by resolution of the resulting carboxylic acid into its stereoisomers according to methods known to one skilled in the art or by first a resolution into stereoisomers when R11 is a chiral oxazolidinone, followed by deprotection according to methods known to one skilled in the art. A compound of Formula (57) can be reacted with a compound of Formula (9) according to those methods described for Scheme 1, Route A, to give a compound of Formula (58).
Alternatively, a compound of Formula (56) can be reacted with a suitable non-nucleophilic base under suitable conditions such as those described previously followed by reaction with a compound of Formula (59), which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared according to methods known to one skilled in the art, or NFSI for R4a equals fluorine to give a compound of Formula (60). A compound of Formula (60) can be converted to a compound of Formula (61) by either deprotection followed by resolution of the resulting carboxylic acid into its stereoisomers according to methods known to one skilled in the art or by first a resolution into stereoisomers when R11 is a chiral oxazolidinone, followed by deprotection according to methods known to one skilled in the art. A compound of Formula (61) can be reacted with a compound of Formula (9) according to those methods described for Scheme 1, Route A, to give a compound of Formula (62).
Compounds of Formulas I and II wherein Z is Cxe2x95x90O, R5 is OH, and A, Q, R, R1, R2, R3, R3a, R4, and R4a are as defined for Formula I can be synthesized as set forth in Scheme 5.
In Scheme 5, a compound of Formula (63) can be reacted with a suitable non-nucleophilic base under suitable conditions such as those described previously followed by reaction with a compound of Formula (59) or NFSI for R4a equals fluorine to give a compound of Formula (64). A compound of Formula (64) can be reacted with a suitable non-nucleophilic base under suitable conditions such as those described previously followed by reaction with a compound of Formula (65), which can be prepared by reacting a compound of Formula (6) with bromoacetyl chloride under Friedel-Crafts conditions such as those described for Scheme 1, Route A, to give a compound of Formula (66). A compound of Formula (66) can be converted to a compound of Formula (67) by either deprotection followed by resolution of the resulting carboxylic acid into its stereoisomers according to methods known to one skilled in the art or by first a resolution into stereoisomers when R11 is a chiral oxazolidinone, followed by deprotection according to methods known to one skilled in the art. A compound of Formula (67) can be reacted with a compound of Formula (9) according to those methods described for Scheme 1, Route A, to give a compound of Formula (68).
Alternatively, a compound of Formula (66) can be reacted with a suitable non-nucleophilic base under suitable conditions such as those described previously followed by reaction with a compound of Formula (69), which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared according to methods known to one skilled in the art, or NFSI for R3 equals fluorine to give a compound of Formula (70). A compound of Formula (70) can be converted to a compound of Formula (71) by either deprotection followed by resolution of the resulting carboxylic acid into its stereoisomers according to methods known to one skilled in the art or by first a resolution into stereoisomers when R11 is a chiral oxazolidinone, followed by deprotection according to methods known to one skilled in the art. A compound of Formula (71) can be reacted with a compound of Formula (9) according to those methods described for Scheme 1, Route A, to give a compound of Formula (72).
Alternatively, a compound of Formula (70) can be reacted with a suitable non-nucleophilic base under suitable conditions such as those described previously followed by reaction with a compound of Formula (50) or NFSI for R3a equals fluorine to give a compound of Formula (60). A compound of Formula (60) can be converted to a compound of Formula (61) which in turn can be converted to a compound of Formula (62) as described for Scheme 4.
Alternatively, a compound of Formula (63) can be reacted with a suitable non-nucleophilic base under suitable conditions such as those described previously followed by reaction with a compound of Formula (65) to give a compound of Formula (73). A compound of Formula (73) can be converted to a compound of Formula (74) by either deprotection followed by resolution of the resulting carboxylic acid into its stereoisomers according to methods known to one skilled in the art or by first a resolution into stereoisomers when R11 is a chiral oxazolidinone, followed by deprotection according to methods known to one skilled in the art. A compound of Formula (74) can be reacted with a compound of Formula (9) according to those methods described for Scheme 1, Route A, to give a compound of Formula (75).
Compounds of Formulas I and II wherein R3a and R4a are hydrogen, Z is Cxe2x95x90O, R5 is OH, A1 is as set forth in the scheme, and Q, R, R1, R2, R3, and R4 are as defined above can be synthesized as set forth in Scheme 6.
In Scheme 6, a fluorine-containing compound of Formula (76), which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared according to methods known to one skilled in the art, can be converted to a silylated compound of Formula (77) according to the procedure described for Scheme 1, Route A. A compound of Formula (77) can be acylated with a compound of Formula (7) under Friedel-Crafts conditions according to the procedure described for Scheme 1, Route A, to give a compound of Formula (78). Alternatively, a compound of Formula (78) can be prepared by acylating a compound of Formula (82), which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared according to methods known to one skilled in the art, with a compound of Formula (7) under Friedel-Crafts conditions according to the procedure described for Scheme 1, Route A. A compound of Formula (78) can be condensed with a compound of Formula (79), which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared according to methods known to one skilled in the art, in the presence of a suitable base such as, for example, an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium, potassium, or cesium carbonate and the like or an alkali metal hydride such as sodium or potassium hydride and the like in a suitable solvent such as DMSO, DMF, diglyme and the like to give a compound of Formula (80). A compound of Formula (80) can be deprotected using standard methodology known to one skilled in the art such as, for example, excess hydrogen chloride gas, trifluoroacetic acid, or alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium or potassium hydroxide, or lithium hydrogen peroxide, and the like, in suitable solvents such as, for example, dichloromethane, diethyl ether, aqueous methanol, aqueous THF, and the like, followed by neutralization of acid or base salts, if any, followed by reaction of the resulting carboxylic acid intermediate with a compound of Formula (9) optionally in the presence of a suitable base such as sodium or potassium carbonate in a suitable solvent such as ethanol, THF, acetic acid, and the like to give a compound of Formula (81).
Alternatively, compounds of Formulas (77) and (82) can be acylated with a suitable acylating agent such as, for example, 3-carbomethoxypropionyl chloride and the like under Friedel-Crafts conditions such as those described for Route A to give a compound of Formula (83). A compound of Formula (83) can be condensed with a compound of Formula (79) using suitable conditions such as those describe previously to give a compound of Formula (84). A compound of Formula (84) can be deprotected according to conditions described previously and the resulting carboxylic acid condensed with a compound of Formula (9) according to conditions described in Scheme 1, Route A, to give a compound of Formula (85).
Compounds of Formula II wherein Z is CH(OH), Cxe2x95x90S, CHF, or CF2, R5 is OH, and A, Q, R, R1, R3, R3a, R4, and R4a are as defined for Formula II can be synthesized as set forth in Scheme 7.
In Scheme 7, compounds of Formulas (8), (15), (34), (42), (47), (52), (56), (60), (66), (70), or (73) can be deprotected using standard methodology known to one skilled in the art such as, for example, excess hydrogen chloride gas, trifluoroacetic acid, or alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium or potassium hydroxide, or lithium hydrogen peroxide, and the like, in suitable solvents such as, for example, dichloromethane, diethyl ether, aqueous methanol, aqueous THF, and the like followed by neutralization of acid or base salts, if any, followed by reaction of the resulting carboxylic acid intermediate with a suitable hydride reducing agent such as, for example, sodium borohydride, lithium borohydride optionally in the presence of a suitable activating agent such as, for example, chlorotrimethylsilane, lithium tri-sec-butylborohydride, diisobutylaluminum hydride, and the like, or one of a number of chiral borohydride reagents which are known to one skilled in the art, and the like to give a compound of Formula (86). A compound of Formula (86) can be reacted with a suitable silylating agent such as, for example, chlorotrimethylsilane (excess) in the presence of a suitable catalyst such as, for example, imidazole and the like in a suitable solvent such as, for example, anhydrous dimethylformamide and the like to give the corresponding silyl alcohol-silyl ester, which can be fluorinated by reaction with a suitable reagent such as, for example, diethylaminosulfur trifluoride (DAST) and the like in a suitable solvent such as dichloromethane, chloroform and the like at temperatures between about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and about reflux to give a compound of Formula (87). Alternatively, compounds of Formulas (8), (15), (34), (42), (47), (52), (56), (60), (66), (70), or (73) can be reacted with a suitable fluorinating agent such as, for example, DAST and the like in a suitable solvent such as, for example, dichloromethane, chloroform and the like and the resulting gamma, gamma-difluoro product can be deprotected as described previously to give a compound of the Formula (88). Alternatively, compounds of Formulas (8), (15), (34), (42), (47), (52), (56), (60), (66), (70), or (73) can be deprotected as described previously and the resulting carboxylic acid can be reacted with a suitable sulfurating agent such as, for example, Lawesson""s Reagent to give a compound of the Formula (89).
Compounds of Formulas I and II wherein R2 is OH, R5 is Oxe2x80x94R5a, and Z, A, Q, R, R1, R2, R3, R3a, R4, R4a, and R5a are as defined for Formula I can be synthesized as set forth in Scheme 8.
In Scheme 8, compounds of Formulas (10), (14), (35), (43), (49), (54), (58), (62), (68), (72), or (75) can be cyclo-dehydrated using a suitable catalyst such as, for example, p-toluenesulfonic acid, Amberlyst 15, and the like in a suitable solvent such as, for example, toluene, benzene, n-heptane, and the like using dehydrating methodology such as, for example, refluxing over a Dean-Stark trap or by using a dehydrating agent such as, for example, 3 angstrom molecular sieves, anhydrous magnesium sulfate, and the like to give a compound of Formula (90). A compound of Formula (90) can be condensed with a compound of Formula (91), which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared according to methods known to one skilled in the art, in the presence of a suitable acid catalyst such as, for example, hydrogen chloride gas, p-toluenesulfonic acid, Amberlyst 15, and the like, or a suitable base catalyst such as, for example, sodium hydride and the like in a suitable solvent such as, for example, chloroform, dioxane, and the like at temperatures between about 25xc2x0 C. and about reflux to give compounds of Formulas (92) and (93). Alternatively, compounds of Formulas (10), (14), (35), (43), (49), (54), (58), (62), (68), (72), (75), or IIa wherein R5 is OH can be deprotonated with a suitable base such as, for example, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium bicarbonate, and the like in a suitable solvent such as, for example, methanol, ethanol, 2-propanol, acetone, DMSO, and the like at temperatures between about 0xc2x0 C. and about 25xc2x0 C., and the resulting carboxylate salt can be reacted with a compound of Formula (94), wherein halo is chlorine, bromine, or iodine and which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared according to methods known to one skilled in the art, optionally in the presence of a suitable catalyst such as, for example, sodium iodide, silver nitrate, and the like at temperatures between about 0xc2x0 C. and about reflux to give the compounds of Formulas (95), (96), or (97) in the case of IIa.
Compounds of Formulas I and II wherein R5 is SH or Sxe2x80x94R5a, and Z, A, Q, R, R1, R2, R3, R3a, R4, R4a, and R5a are as defined for Formula I can be synthesized as set forth in Scheme 9.
In Scheme 9, compounds of Formulas la or IIa wherein R5 is OH are allowed to react with a suitable carboxylic acid activating agent such as, for example, 1,1xe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, iso-butyl chloroformate, and the like in a suitable solvent such as, for example, THF, tert-butyl methyl ether, dichloromethane, and the like at temperatures between about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and about reflux in the presence of or followed by the addition of a suitable source of sulfur such as, for example, hydrogen sulfide, sodium monohydrogen sulfide, and the like to give compounds of the Formulas (98) and (99), respectively. Compounds of Formulas (98) and (99) can be allowed to react with a compound of Formula (100), wherein halo is chlorine, bromine, or iodine and which can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared according to methods known to one skilled in the art, optionally in the presence of a suitable catalyst such as, for example, sodium iodide, silver nitrate, and the like at temperatures between about 0xc2x0 C. and about reflux to give the compounds of Formulas (101) and (102), respectively.
Compounds of Formula H2NR2(9) can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared by methods generally known to one skilled in the art.
Examples of commercially available compounds which can be used in Schemes 1 or 2 include 2-bromo-5-nitropyridine, 5-bromo-2-nitropyridine, 3-amino-6-chloro-pyridazine, 2-amino-5-bromopyrimidine, 2-hydroxy-5-iodopyrimidine, 2,5-dibromothiophene, 2-bromo-5-nitrothiophene, 2-amino-5-bromo-thiazole hydrobromide, 2-bromo-5-nitrothiazole, 1,4-dibromobenzene, 4-bromophenol, and the like. 
The compounds of the present invention can be prepared and administered in a wide variety of oral and parenteral dosage forms. Thus, the compounds of the present invention can be administered by injection, that is, intravenously, intramuscularly, intracutaneously, subcutaneously, intraduodenally, or intraperitoneally. Also, the compounds of the present invention can be administered by inhalation, for example, intranasally. Additionally, the compounds of the present invention can be administered transdermally. It will be obvious to those skilled in the art that the following dosage forms may comprise as the active component, either a compound of Formula I or II or a corresponding pharmaceutically acceptable salt of a compound of Formula I or Formula II.
For preparing pharmaceutical compositions from the compounds of the present invention, pharmaceutically acceptable carriers can be either solid or liquid. Solid form preparations include powders, tablets, pills, capsules, cachets, suppositories, and dispersible granules. A solid carrier can be one or more substances which may also act as diluents, flavoring agents, solubilizers, lubricants, suspending agents, binders, preservatives, tablet disintegrating agents, or an encapsulating material.
In powders, the carrier is a finely divided solid which is in a mixture with the finely divided active component.
In tablets, the active component is mixed with the carrier having the necessary binding properties in suitable proportions and compacted in the shape and size desired.
The powders and tablets preferably contain from 5 or 10 to about 70% of the active compound. Suitable carriers are magnesium carbonate, magnesium stearate, talc, sugar, lactose, pectin, dextin, starch, gelatin, tragacanth, methylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, a low melting wax, cocoa butter, and the like. The term xe2x80x9cpreparationxe2x80x9d is intended to include the formulation of the active compound with encapsulating material as a carrier providing a capsule in which the active component, with or without other carriers, is surrounded by a carrier, which is thus in association with it. Similarly, cachets and lozenges are included. Tablets, powders, capsules, pills, cachets, and lozenges can be used as solid dosage forms suitable for oral administration.
For preparing suppositories, a low melting wax, such as a mixture of fatty acid glycerides or cocoa butter, is first melted and the active component is dispersed homogeneously therein, as by stirring. The molten homogenous mixture is then poured into convenient sized molds, allowed to cool, and thereby to solidify.
Liquid form preparations include solutions, suspensions, and emulsions, for example, water or water propylene glycol solutions. For parenteral injection, liquid preparations can be formulated in solution in aqueous polyethylene glycol solution.
Aqueous solutions suitable for oral use can be prepared by dissolving the active component in water and adding suitable colorants, flavors, stabilizing, and thickening agents as desired.
Aqueous suspensions suitable for oral use can be made by dispersing the finely divided active component in water with viscous material, such as natural or synthetic gums, resins, methylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, and other well-known suspending agents.
Also included are solid form preparations which are intended to be converted, shortly before use, to liquid form preparations for oral administration. Such liquid forms include solutions, suspensions, and emulsions. These preparations may contain, in addition to the active component, colorants, flavors, stabilizers, buffers, artificial and natural sweeteners, dispersants, thickeners, solubilizing agents, and the like.
The pharmaceutical preparation is preferably in unit dosage form. In such form, the preparation is subdivided into unit doses containing appropriate quantities of the active component. The unit dosage form can be a packaged preparation, the package containing discrete quantities of preparation, such as packeted tablets, capsules, and powders in vials or ampoules. Also, the unit dosage form can be a capsule, tablet, cachet, or lozenge itself, or it can be the appropriate number of any of these in packaged form.
The quantity of active component in a unit dose preparation may be varied or adjusted from 1 mg to 1000 mg, preferably 10 mg to 100 mg according to the particular application and the potency of the active component. The composition can, if desired, also contain other compatible therapeutic agents.
In therapeutic use as agents for the treatment of multiple sclerosis, atherosclerotic plaque rupture, aortic aneurism, heart failure, restenosis, periodontal disease, corneal ulceration, treatment of burns, decubital ulcers, wound healing, cancer, inflammation, pain, arthritis, or other autoimmune or inflammatory disorders dependent upon tissue invasion by leukocytes, or other activated migrating cells, acute and chronic neurodegenerative disorders including stroke, head trauma, spinal cord injury, Alzheimer""s disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, cerebral amyloid angiopathy, AIDS, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, prion diseases, myasthenia gravis, and Duchenne""s muscular dystrophy, the compounds utilized in the pharmaceutical methods of the invention are administered at the initial dosage of about 1 mg to about 100 mg per kilogram daily. A daily dose range of about 25 mg to about 75 mg per kilogram is preferred. The dosages, however, may be varied depending upon the requirements of the patient, the severity of the condition being treated, and the compound being employed. Determination of the proper dosage for a particular situation is within the skill of the art. Generally, treatment is initiated with smaller dosages which are less than the optimum dose of the compound. Thereafter, the dosage is increased by small increments until the optimum effect under the circumstance is reached. For convenience, the total daily dosage may be divided and administered in portions during the day if desired.